His Fear
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: A prompt from the twins x ratch community. Based on the Anibots. No matter how strong or happy Ratchet may seem, there is always that fear of being abandoned in his processor.


_**His Fear**_

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer and Notes: I own nothing to do with TF, if I did…it wouldn't be a kids show and everyone over at the twins_x_ratch community would be writers on the show. BUT, pay no mind to my lack of ownership and gaze at what I have written for the community! That's right, I'm doing a prompt from Week 3: Abandoned! In Anibot style!**

**()-_-() Bunny Ratchet!**

Sunstreaker smirked to himself as he watched the bots wonder in and take delight in his newest work at the museum where he was currently displaying his painting and of course selling a few. Art supplies wasn't cheap, especially when you only worked with the best supplies that there was to offer and he only worked with the best.

A giggle came from his side and he turned to see a group of femmes waving over at him, he just kept his smirk and gave them a quick nod encouraging another round of giggles. Yep, tonight was going to be good.

He glanced over to where his brother was, the crimson Lambo was happily chatting away with what looked to be a pair of Nobles, good, Sideswipe had a way with bots and if anyone could convince them they needed to buy a painting it would be his twin.

"Busy night."

He didn't bother reacting to the voice but still reached over to scratch behind one of the mech's ears, "Busy means business."

His line of sight finally went down to the Anibot standing next to him, his own servo still petting the white rabbit as he leaned into the touch, usually they would have left him at home but the buyers seemed to like talking to the cute pet…that and he was complaining about being trapped inside their apartment.

The taller mech's servo left as he noticed the couple that was talking to Sideswipe now walking up to them, a large black Malinois following behind the Nobles…must be their guard dog or something.

The yellow twin tried not to sneer as the femme flashed her optics at him, her mate just giving him a curt nod, Ratchet gave a quick glance up at him before turning to leave, he saw no reason to be there when it came to business talk…the customers were always overly flirty and really…it kinda hurt him when his owner flirted back.

But there was nothing he could do…afterall, he was just a pet and he was happy enough to actually of true owners that allowed him to work at a vet's hospital near by…still…it did hurt when they brought back 'flings' to their home and worse when he was stuck cleaning up the mess.

He supposed the novelty had worn off and they were doing what most owners did, get all excited at first and through time just kind of shrug of the pet as though it was a common household item…at times it made he wish he was back at the company. There at least someone was willing to talk to him instead of just nod their helms and pretend to listen but the pets were always there when they needed somebot…the twins…were slowly forgetting he was there until they needed something done.

Sighing he made his way outside, shivering as the night air brushed past him and he briefly wondered if he could make it home on his own but dismissed the idea. It was too far off and he had a habit of getting lost.

He really didn't want to go back in, he already knew that both of the twins would be 'sealing the deal' with whom ever it was they were trying to get to buy from them and he had no will to see that.

One of his ears twitched at the sudden increase of laughter, he just shook his helm and let the things flop around, smiling abit as they bounced before he grabbed one and stroked it to comfort himself. He briefly wondered how long it will be before they completely abandon him, it wouldn't be the first time his kind was left behind because of owners losing interest in them…at least he could always go back to the company. He knew he would be welcomed there and the owner would be happy to have the medic back and working for her.

Whimpering as the old feeling he once experienced when he was younger and his first owner past away…no control of what was happening around him, unsure of what was to come, and the worst one…the fear of being abandoned. He didn't like it…he didn't like it at all…

()-_-()Break()-_-()

"Damn it, I said no."

Sideswipe cut the call short and leaned back in his chair, ever since they hold sold those paintings to the Nobles, they had been calling back…but not for paintings…the damn femme wanted to buy their bunny from them to use as a breeder, saying something about 'his pretty white coloring would look absolutely fabulous on the litter.'

What fragging litter! There was no way in pit they were going to sell their bunny-medic to some crazed femme to be forced to breed with that ugly aft canine!

Ratchet was theirs and only theirs!

Speaking of which, he glanced over from his desk at the Anibot curled up on his pad…he had been recharging more on the thing then in their berth and it had the twin worried… The smaller mech hadn't been acting like himself lately and he wondered if there was something wrong.

Sure he would continue his usual chores and go to work but there wasn't any…chatter…he had gone completely silent on them and rarely was near them…was he sick…no, the vet's would have noticed that while he was working.

Both he and his brother were concerned, they had gotten used to the bunny talking away as they worked, they might not answer back but they were listening as he talked about how cute the new litter of pups were, how annoying some patients were and things like that.

Now…there wasn't a peep…nothing…and…they just didn't know what to do…Sunstreaker was never good at things like that and he could feel his brothers anger at being helpless to do something…along with the misery that came with the thought it could be their fault.

Though they couldn't figure out what, they stopped bringing in one night stands…it just wasn't the same when they actually had a bot they really cared for…even though they hadn't told him on what level they cared for him yet. They stopped being so demanding and just enjoyed his company, while they could…they were both pretty busy and his shifts at the hospital didn't help.

Where they bad owners? They knew the Anibots couldn't stand being around them and had just left them…running far away from them as possible…

"Ratchet," he wished his voice didn't sound so…broken…

Ears twitched and the medic turned his helm to look at him, there really wasn't an expression on his face and it really didn't help the red mech feel any better.

He tried smiling, "Guess what, we're moving soon, isn't that great?"

The reaction…wasn't one he was expecting, not the usual snaky comment or the huff of 'why did you wake me up for that'…just a blank stare and he curled back up.

"Ratch?," okay something was seriously wrong, he stood up, sending a pulse for his brother to get in here through their bond as he walked over and knelt beside the white rabbit. He placed a servo on his back, briefly noticing the tiny shiver that came from the contact, "Bunny, what's wrong? We're going to move into a bigger place for Sunny's art, sure you might have to clean more but you'll be getting your own room and stuff…unless you want to keep recharging with us."

He gave a gentle rub, "We miss you staying in the berth with us…we don't like it when you leave."

Another jolt and suddenly crystal optics were staring at him and a sad laugh fell from the others lips, "And here I was, thinking you were going to leave me…"

Sideswipe frowned and pulled the other into his lap, turned his helm to face him, "What gave you that idea! We would never leave you, we love you to ever let you go."

And then he bit his glossa…damn…he said too much…

The bunny shuttered his optics up at him, "You…love me?", optics panned down, "I'm just a pet, an Anibot…nothing more…nothing less…"

A snort came from the doorway and they both turned to see the golden twin standing there with his arms crossed, "Who ever told you that piece of slag needs to be shot, besides there are Anibot/Normal couples, what the pit is wrong with us that you don't want to be with us?"

A slight shift and Ratchet buried his face in the crimson bot's chassis, "There's nothing wrong with you two, I just…," he clung to the other's armor, "I don't want to be abandoned again…not like last time…"

He shivered and arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and a small kiss was planted on the top of his chevron as the coolant tears fell from his optics.

"Fragging motherboards," he heard Sunstreaker walk over and bend next to them and gently tilted the rabbit's helm to look at him, "Is that it…that's what has you acting like this," he pressed a quick kiss to the pearl lip plates as his thumb stroked the medico's cheek, "never abandon you, we do care for you…we do want you…we do love you."

Sideswipe nodded and nuzzled an ear, "We promise, we don't want to lose you."

A slight hiccup and the bunny nuzzled the servo next to his face as he offlined his optics, "Promise?"

Two voices spoke at once, "Promise."

**-Well, then that's over with, this will not follow the actual series but is just a oneshot based on it. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to reviews! So please send them in!**


End file.
